To Hang With The Gang
by NeeChan92
Summary: Well, my boredom ensues and I make random conversations with people from Naruto! What fun! :D Lol, sorry. I'm a hyper idiot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, as you can tell, I'm bored, so I thought I'd make a stupid little random chat thingy between myself and some Naruto characters:D  
Let us begin with my retarded-ness...  
Just so you know, "Ma, ma!" means something along the lines of "Wait, wait!" or something like that :)

--

**NeeChan:** Oh my god, I am so bored...

**Sasuke:** So why the hell don't you just go back to making that video?

**NeeChan:** I have to download episodes. Duh! Moron.

**Sakura:** HEY! Sasuke isn't a moron! You are!

**Naruto:** Hey! She's not a moron!

**Sakura:** Are you saying I am, Naruto?

**Naruto:** Ma, ma, Sakura-chan! That's no fair!

**Sakura:** That's what I thought.

**Sasuke:** Sakura.

**Sakura:** Yes, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Shut up.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun!

**Naruto:** -_Puts hand over mouth laughing._-

**NeeChan:** -_Is not so polite._- HAH! Sasuke hates you!

**Sakura:** Not true! -_Looks to Sasuke._- You like me, right?

**Sasuke:** No.

**NeeChan:** -_Falls off chair laughing._-

**Sakura:** Whatever. -_Walks off scene._-

**Naruto:** Hey, that's not nice, NeeChan! -_Says through laughs._-

**Sasuke:** -_Shakes head._- Retards.

**NeeChan:** -_Jumps up and growls._- Hey, Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** What? Oh.. uhh... -_Backs away._-

**NeeChan:** You better run Uchiha. You better run. -_Smirks._-

**Sasuke:** -_Mutters._- Fuck..

**NeeChan:** -_Plops down onto chair again._- Nah, just kidding! Just wanted to see you scared.

**Naruto:** Wow... You don't see him scared too much!

**Sasuke:** -_Whacks Naruto over the head_.- Shut up, dobe.

**NeeChan:** Aw, screw it. -_Brings a can of silly string out of nowhere in particular_.- Weee! -_Squirts both._-

**Naruto and Sasuke:** -_Angry._- NeeChaaan!

**NeeChan:** Heheh? -_Jumps behind a random table._- I have a pencil and I'm not afraid to use it!

**Sasuke:** What are you going to do with a pencil?

**NeeChan:** I'll write! -_Grins evilly_.-

**Sasuke:** -_Looks scared._-

**Naruto:** -_Oblivious._- Write what?

**Sasuke:** -_Puts hand on forehead._- Write stories pairing us up with people or doing really weird, bad, or disturbing things!! If we make her mad, you have no clue what's gunna happen!

**Naruto:** Ohh... -_Looks back at me._- Crap.

**NeeChan:** Fetch me ramen, my slaves!

**Both:** Right.

**NeeChan:** Oh and Naruto?

**Naruto:** Huh?

**NeeChan:** I want it to actually get here before you steal it!

**Naruto:** Heheh? W-What makes you think I'd do that, NeeChan? -_Sweatdrop._-

**NeeChan:** I'm not a moron. Now GO! :D

**Sasuke:** -_Drags Naruto off screen._-

**NeeChan:** -_Looks at people._- Just between you and me, there's no lead in this pencil. -_Clicks top to prove a point._- Heheh...

--

Yay, fun! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**NeeChan:** NOOO! EVIL VOID OF EMPTINESS!

**Sakura:** What the hell are you screaming about...?

**NeeChan:** Huh? Oh.. I don't know, actually! I just wanted to scream.

**Sakura:** There something seriously wrong with you.

**NeeChan:** -_Sits on the ground, spinning in circles._- Yupp!

**Naruto:** -_Walks in_.- What the hell is she doing?

**Sakura:** I don't know...

**NeeChan:** Getting diiiiiizzy! Woah! -_Falls on side._-

**Naruto:** Uhh...

**NeeChan:** Advice, don't eat cake before you spin like a moron.

**Sakura:** Well, no duh!

**NeeChan:** -_Stands up._- Hey, not all people are as smart as you, Sakura! Right, Naru-chan? -_Looks over at him._-

**Naruto:** Hey, I knew that! -_Mumbles._- After I puked doing the same thing with ramen...

**NeeChan:** Hah! I heard that! -_Spins towards Sakura._- See! Not everyone... Hey! Where'd she go?! -_Looks around.-_

**Naruto:** -_Shrugs._- Iono. She was just there a minute ago!

**NeeChan:** Oh no! She got abducted! We gotta call the police!

**Naruto:** Yeah!

**Sasuke:** -_Randomly appears next to NeeChan, making her shriek and run over to Naruto._- Or we could just leave her wherever the hell she went.

-_A Pause._-

**All 3:** -_In unison._- Yeah, let's do that.

.

_-A Few Minutes Later-_

.

**Sakura:** -_Walks in with torn clothes and sees us sitting on the ground playing video games._- What the hell?! Someone kidnapped me and tried to rape me and you're all sitting here playing Super Smash Brothers?!

**Naruto, Sasuke, and NeeChan:** -_In Unison._- Shut up! We're in the middle of a match!

**NeeChan:** -_Pauses game and jumps up._- Wait, did you just say you were raped?!

**Sakura:** I said someone tried to rape me. I'm fine though.

**NeeChan:** Oh okay. -_Plops back down._- I don't care then.

**Sakura:** WHAT?!

**NeeChan:** Well, as long as you're alive and not gunna be a pregnant pain in the butt, why should I care? -_Un-pauses game._-

**Sakura:** Well you should care anyway because-

**Sasuke:** -_Turns up volume so loud that no one can hear Sakura anymore._-

**Sakura:** -_Screams._- HEY!

**Sasuke:** -_Grabs megaphone and shouts in her face._- SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA, WE'RE PLAYING A GAME.

**Naruto:** -_Grabs megaphone off of Sasuke and speaks_.- Sorry, Sakura-chan... Oh, hey! Can you get us some brownies?!

**NeeChan:** -_Grabs megaphone._- Yumm! Brownies! Yeah, get us some of those Sakura.

**Sasuke:** -_Snatches it back._- No. Brownies suck. We need...chocolate cake.

**Naruto:** -_Turns down volume._- Wow... -_Looks at NeeChan and points to Sasuke._- Dude, he just had a good idea!

**NeeChan:** I know! Why can't you have those a little more often Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** -_Throws megaphone at both and growls_.- Shut up, you idiots! You're so stupid.

**NeeChan:** You know what, I'm writing this! I could make you have to go make us that cake with Sakura! Or better yet, go out with her!

**Sasuke:** -_Scared look._- I think I'll shut up now! -_Pats NeeChan and Naruto on the head._-

**NeeChan:** That's better! Hey! Sakura, where the hell is our cake!

**Sakura:** I aint gettin' you no cake!

**NeeChan:** Yes you are, unless you wanna be paired up wiiiiith... -_Thinks._- Gai-sensei!

**Sakura:** -_Screams and runs out of the room in horror._-

**NeeChan:** -_Laughs maniacally._-

**Naruto:** Wow... that was evil...

-_A Pause._-

**Naruto:** I love it! -_Starts laughing maniacally also._-

**Sasuke:** -_Joins in._-

**NeeChan:** -_Stops._- Wait, why the hell are you laughing, Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** -_Shrugs._- You were being evil towards Sakura. Plus, it's fun to laugh evilly!

**NeeChan:** -_Thinks._- True, true.

**All:** Mwahahahahahahah!

--

Okay, well that was retarded! -Thinks.-

... Maybe I'll make some more another time! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's a story my friend Ace and I made xDD Yes, the Naruto characters appear about a quarter of the way in. :P

Warning: This is extremely retarded and makes NO sense whatsoever! :D

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Ace:** My internet is being bad.

**NeeChan:** Aww

**Ace:** It's mad.

**NeeChan:** I'm sorry.

**NeeChan:** -_Gives you a cupcake._-

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**Ace:** Yay! A tomato!

**NeeChan:** xDD

**Ace:** Got any ice cream?

**NeeChan:** Yeah, actually! o:

**Ace:** Can I pwease have some? :3

**NeeChan:** -_Gives a Push Up Pop._-

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**Ace:** Yay! I'll go get the ketchup!

**NeeChan: **xDD**  
**

**Ace:** Yay!

**Ace:** -_Poke._-

**NeeChan:** -_Giggle._-

**Ace:** -_Poke._-

**NeeChan:** -_Giggle.-_

**Ace:** -_Poke._-

**NeeChan:** -_Poke._-

**NeeChan:** xD

**Ace:** -_Falls._- x.x

**NeeChan:** -_Sits down._-

**Ace:** x.x

**NeeChan:** :)

**Ace:** x.x

**NeeChan:** :D

**Ace:** x.x

**NeeChan:** xD

**Ace:** x.x

**NeeChan:** -_Hug._-

**Ace:** Boo!

**Ace:** I see you!

**Ace:** Mwahaha!

**NeeChan:** Eep!

**NeeChan:** -_Falls over._-

**Ace:** -_Gasp._-

**Ace:** -_Pours invisible monkeys on you._-

**NeeChan:** -_Screams and hides under a bush._-

**NeeChan:** -_Throws a kitty at you._-

**NeeChan:** x.x

**Ace:** x.x

**NeeChan:** x-x

**Ace:** Nah.

**NeeChan:** xD

**Ace:** Yay, kitty!

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**Ace:** -_Hugs it to death._-

**NeeChan:** GASP!

**NeeChan:** Poor kitty! D:

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**Ace:** -Brings kitty back.-

**NeeChan:** Aww.

**Ace:** Yay!

**Ace:** -_Puts water at kitty and throws at Orochimaru, thus killing him._-

**NeeChan:** YAAY!

**Ace:** Woohoo!

**NeeChan:** Meow!

**Ace:** Power to kitties! Watch out, Kakashi!

**NeeChan:** Yeah!

**Ace:** Woohoo!! -_Gets attack by other animals._- AHH!!

**NeeChan:** O-O

**NeeChan:** Nooo!

**NeeChan:** -_Gets out squirt gun._- Off! NOW.

**NeeChan:** -_Animals scatter._-

**Ace:** Ouchies.

**Ace:** Thanks!

**NeeChan:** Yupp. (:

**Ace:** -_Plane flies above and drops off a truck named bob._-

**NeeChan:** Well, hello there, Bob o.o

**NeeChan:** -_Runs._-

**Bob:** Boo!

**NeeChan:** -_Screams._-

**Bob:** -_Eats Ace._-

**NeeChan:** O-O

**NeeChan:** F you Bob! O

**Ace:** -_Inside bob._- yay! All the ice cream and kitties I want!

**NeeChan:** xDD

**Ace:** -_Bob dies of low gas._-

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**Ace:** Yay, I'm free!

**NeeChan:** YAY!

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**Ace:** :P

**Ace:** OMG!

**Ace:** Run!

**NeeChan:** Why? o.O

**Ace:** Michael Jackson and the ghost of Orochimaru are after us!

**NeeChan:** HOLY POO!

**NeeChan:** -_Runs screaming._-

**Ace:** -_Throws you into secret tree house._-

**Ace:** Shh!

**NeeChan:** 'Kay

**Ace:** They can be after your green apple.

**NeeChan:** Not my green apple!

**NeeChan:** O-O

**Oro and MJ:** WE WANT TACOS!!

**NeeChan:** Fuck you, gay wads!

**NeeChan:** xD

**Ace:** Omg! I saved money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!

**NeeChan:** Really? O-O

**Ace:** Nope. T.T

**NeeChan:** xD

**Ace:** xD

**NeeChan: **-_Random potato appears out of nowhere._- Hurry, throw it!

**Ace:** -_Throws it._-

**NeeChan:** Yay!

**NeeChan:** -_Watches as it hits Sasuke in the head._-

**NeeChan:** Uhh.. Damn..

**NeeChan:** RUN!

**Ace:** -_Runs._-

**Sasuke:** GET BACK HERE! -_Chidori noise.-_

**NeeChan:** You wish! xDD

**Ace:** -_Makes clones of us and runs a different direction.-_

**Sasuke**: -_Stops right in front of me._-

**NeeChan:** Uhh.. I'm a clone, I swear!

**NeeChan:** .-.

**Ace:** -_Knocks him out and flees._-

**NeeChan:** Fleee!

**Naruto:** -_Comes out of nowhere._-

**NeeChan:** Umm.. hi..

**Naruto:** Where's Sasuke?

**NeeChan:** NO WHERE! -_Whacks him over the head with a rock._- YOU SAW NOTHING!

**NeeChan:** -_Runs._-

**NeeChan:** xDD

**Ace:** -_Flees._-

**Ace:** Oh no! -_Sees Sakura ahead._-

**NeeChan:** -_Mutters._- Shit..

**NeeChan:** -_Runs back to half concious Naruto._- Hey, can you go hit Sakura for us?

**Naruto:** Huh? Wh- Sakura? Sakura who?

**NeeChan:** Good. Go hit that pink haired girl for me, lovie.

**Naruto:** Alrighty.

**Ace:** Yay! We can pull this off!

**Ace:** -_Sees Sasuke behind us._- RUN!!

**Ace:** -_Runs._-

**NeeChan:** CRAP! -_Runs._-

**NeeChan:** -_Finds a yogurt bottle._- Hmm...

**NeeChan:** -_Stops._- Hey, Sasukeeee!

**Sasuke:** -_Stops_.- What? o.o

**NeeChan:** Want some yogurt?

**Sasuke:** -_Thinking._- Crap.. I can't stay mad if she gives me yogurt...

**Sasuke:** No.

**NeeChan:** But whyyy! -_Throws it at him._-

**Ace:** Uhh...look!It's...uh..Itachi!! -_Points behind him._-

**Sasuke:** WHERE?! -_Spins around._-

**NeeChan:** Hurry, run for it!

**Ace:** -_Runs._-

**NeeChan:** -_Finds a dead Sakura on the ground._-

**NeeChan:** Um... Naruto, I said knock her out, not KILL her.

**Naruto:** I killed her? Hah.

**Ace:** Lol.

**Ace:** I sense a slug coming.

**NeeChan:** Aww crap...

**NeeChan:** All we did was hit Sasuke, damn it! What's going on?! o.o

**NeeChan:** -_Summons a big Fox._- Run my pet, RUN!

**Ace:** Didn't Orochimaru come earlier?

**NeeChan:** Yeah.. I don't know where they-AHH!

**NeeChan:** Giant snake! o.O

**Ace:** Omg, look!! A toad!

**NeeChan:** SHEET!

**NeeChan:** -_Yells._- Hey, Jiraiya?

**Jiraiya:** What?

**NeeChan:** Naruto killed Sakura..

**Jiraiya:** WHAT?! -_Runs after him and crashes into Tsunade's slug._-

**NeeChan:** We stalled them, come on!

**Ace:** Nice plan!

**NeeChan:** xDD

**NeeChan:** Thank you! (:

**Ace:** -_Follows you._-

**NeeChan:** -_Has fox run into the woods._-

**NeeChan:** Where are we gunna go now? We're criminals. xDD

**NeeChan:** Damn Sasuke and his damn potatoes!

**Ace:** Let's go to someone's house!

**NeeChan:** Yeah!

**NeeChan:** How about.. Elishia's! I think she's staying with Haku

**Ace:** Yay!

**NeeChan:** She killed Zabuza, so Haku was sad.

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**NeeChan:** -Knocks on Haku's door.-

**Ace:** Lol.

**Elishia:** HI GUYS!

**Me:** Elishia, we hit Sasuke with a potato, Naruto with a rock, and made Naruto kill Sakura. Now we're criminals... Can we live with you?

**Elishia:** Sure!! :D

**Ace:** Yay!

**NeeChan:** xD

**Haku:** I like potatoes o.o

**Elishia:** Yes, we know you do, Haku.

**Ace:** Lol.

**NeeChan:** Hey.. did you know that Nestle makes chocolate AND water?!

**NeeChan:** I thought they just made chocolate!

**NeeChan:** xD

**Ace:** :D

**NeeChan:** Now I want a Crunch bar... o-o

**Haku:** I like Crunch bars.

**NeeChan:** Shut up, Haku!

**NeeChan:** He's mental. -.-;

**Ace:** o.O

**NeeChan:** Ever since Zabuza died.

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**NeeChan:** Joe Dirt is on TV! (:

**Ace:** Lol.

**NeeChan:** Good movie, neh?

**Ace:** Yeah.

**Haku**: I like-

**Elishia and NeeChan:** SHUT UP!

-_Knock on the door._-

**Ace:** Lol.

**NeeChan:** -_Stupidly._- I'll get it!

**Ace:** o.O

**NeeChan:** O-O

**NeeChan:** Hi, Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** I'm going to kill you...

**NeeChan:** Yogurt?

**Sasuke:** Damn it!

**Elishia:** Sweet! Now I know his weakness! :)

**Ace:** Lol.

**Sasuke:** -_Walks in._- Why the Hell is Haku here?

**NeeChan:** 'Cause Elishia killed Zabuza, and she's in love with Haku, so she's taking care of him.

**NeeChan:** He's mental!

**Haku:** I like Zabuza.

**Sasuke:** What the hell..?

**NeeChan:** Exactly my point.

**Ace:** Lol.

**Ace:** I think Orochimaru is coming from the chimie!

**Ace:** Chimnie?

**Ace:** Whatever its spelled.

**NeeChan:** Chimney?

**NeeChan:** Craaaap!

**Sasuke:** Where the hell is a taco when you need it?! I have to distract him!

**All:** -_Look at Sasuke._-

**Sasuke:** WHAT?!

**Ace:** I have a fake chew taco.

**NeeChan:** REALLY?

**NeeChan:** Throw it up there!

**Ace:** They'll know it was fake..We need someone -I'd recommend someone who has a grudge on his brother- to go up there and run with the taco.

**NeeChan:** I agree!

**Elishia:** Me too!

**Haku:** I like tacos.

**All:** SHUT UP, HAKU!

**Sasuke:** No way I'm going near that freak!

**Ace:** Yes.

**NeeChan:** Yes, you are.

**Sasuke:** No, I'm not.

**NeeChan:** YES. You are. -_Cracks knuckles._-

**Sasuke:** I'm not afraid of a girl.

**NeeChan:** Sasuke, I know things about you. Bad things.

-_Silence._-

**Sasuke:** FINE! I'll go!

**NeeChan:** Yay!

**Ace:** o.O

**Sasuke:** -_Stays in the house while we run._-

**Ace:** Yay!

**NeeChan:** -_Whispers._- Between you and me, I don't know anything about him. Except he loves yogurt, he's ticklish on his neck and he's a bastard.

**Ace:** And he can be poked on the forehead badly.

**NeeChan:** Yeah. xDD

**Ace:** So where now?

**NeeChan:** -_Looks around._- Hmm...

**Haku:** Water!

**Elishia:** Wow.. he actually said something besides what he likes...

**Haku:** -_Is playing with water ball._-

**NeeChan:** Do you think he's remembering any fighting skills?

**Haku:** Look! A water ball!

**Ace:** Hmm...

**Ace:** Hope not.

**Elishia:** Yeah, I don't think so.

**NeeChan:** Me neither...

**NeeChan:** -_Walks over to water and steps on it._- Everyone know how to cross?

**Haku:** Boat?

**Ace:** Raft?

**NeeChan:** Oh my god.. -.- No, Haku. Not a boat.

**NeeChan:** Okay, we'll just go on the fox. -_Summons fox again._-

**Haku:** YAAAY! KITTY!

**Fox:** -_Smacks Haku across water with it's tail._-

**NeeChan:** Wow.. That was cool.

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**Ace:** Lol.

**Ace:** Do it again!

**NeeChan:** Who next?? :D

**Elishia:** -_Backs away._-

**NeeChan:** Uhh...

**Naruto:** -_Walks over._- HEY! You guys got me in trouble! :(

**NeeChan:** Perfect timing!

**NeeChan:** Hit it!

**Ace:** Yeah!

**Naruto:** -_Flies across lake._-

**NeeChan:** Yay!

**NeeChan:** Okay, now lets cross.

**NeeChan:** Lol.

**Ace:** Yeah!

-_Across the lake_.-

**NeeChan:** Umm.. what did you do to Haku, Naruto?

**Naruto:** I didn't hide him... He wanted to play hide and go seek, so I said okay.

**NeeChan:** And..? Where is he?

**Ace:** -_Looks around._-

**Naruto:** Iono. Never found him.

**NeeChan:** NARUTO!

**Ace:** Baka.

**Naruto:** What?

**NeeChan:** Retard. -.-;

**Ace:** Narutard.

**NeeChan:** Definitely.

**Ace:** -_Looks over at a direction._- Is that Haku? -_Sees Haku being followed by everyone._-

**NeeChan:** Uhh.. Haku? What's going on?

**Haku:** I made chocolate! :D

**Elishia:** Damn it! Not another Willy Wonka! O-O

**Ace:** o.0

**Haku:** I LIKE CHOCOLATE!

**NeeChan:** SHUT UP, HA-

**Haku:** NO! I want to say that I like chocolate!

**Haku:** And.. I miss Zabuza! -_Starts crying_.-

**NeeChan:** Well.. at least he's not being a moron...

**Ace:** True.

**Ace:** Lol.

**Haku:** Where is my Zabuzaaaa?

**Elishia:** I killed him. o.o

-_Silence._-

**Haku:** WHY?!

**Elishia:** He tried to molest you! O-O

**Haku:** Really?

**Elishia:** -_Nods._-

**Haku:** -_Shrug._- Alrighty!

**Ace:** O.O

**Haku:** Anyone want chocolate?

**Ace:** Depends where u got it.

**NeeChan:** Did you poison it?

**Naruto:** It's from the town right over there.

**NeeChan:** Where? .. Oh... -_Sees giant town like 2 feet away._-

**Ace:** Who seen that coming?

**NeeChan:** Not me. o.O

**Sakura:** Hey guys!

**NeeChan:** SAKURA?! I thought you were dead!

**Sakura:** Dead? Why would I be...

**Naruto:** I killed you.

**NeeChan:** Yeah...

**Ace:** For real.

**Sakura:** Oh.. I heard about that. You killed my cousin.

**NeeChan:** Oh...

**Ace:** You had a cousin?

**NeeChan**: Heheh. -_Sweatdrop._-

**Sakura:** Yupp. She's evil.

**Sakura:** She said she was gunna destroy Konoha.

**NeeChan:** Why are you here?

**Ace:** Vengeance?

**Sakura:** Well, I-

**NeeChan:** WAIT!

**Ace:** o.O

**NeeChan:** Where's Sasuke?

**Ace:** Hmmm...

**Ace:** Forgot.

**Sasuke:** -_Covered in bruises and half naked._-

**NeeChan:** Oh god! Put some clothes on, man!

**Sakura:** -_Drools._-

**Sasuke:** Orochimaru tried to rape me, damn it!!

**NeeChan:** O-O

**Ace:** Omg.

**NeeChan:** Where is he now...?

**Ace:** Don't tell me they followed you!

**Sasuke:** I stuffed his arm down his throat and now Kabuto is trying to get it out.

**NeeChan:** Dude..

**Ace:** Woah.

**NeeChan:** At least Michael Jackson is gone!

**Ace:** Yay!

**NeeChan:** Yupp.

**NeeChan:** POOFTA!

**Ace:** Oooooooooooooooo!

**NeeChan:** Well.. since we didn't kill Sakura..

**NeeChan:** Anyone wanna get some ramen back at Konoha?

**Ace:** Me!

**Elishia:** I do!

**Naruto:** HELL YEAH, I DO!

**All:** Sasuke's paying!

**Sasuke:** WHA..? NO!

**Ace:** Yes!

**NeeChan:** Oh, Saaaasuuukeee! -_Smiles evilly._-

**Sasuke:** Fine -.-'

**NeeChan:** Yay!

**Ace:** Woohoo!

**NeeChan:** And they all had ramen at Ichiraku!

**NeeChan:** The End!!

**NeeChan:** xDD

**Ace:** You forgot the part were u married Orochimaru!

**NeeChan:** NO WAY JOSE!

**NeeChan:** xD

**Ace:** not you, u!

**u:** No!!

**NeeChan:** LMAO!

**Ace:** Lol.

**NeeChan:** YES!

**NeeChan:** Hah.

--

Lmao, we are so stupid. I love Ace, he's awesome! xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**NeeChan:** Okay, it's 2:30... Entertain me.

**Sakura:** Why?

**NeeChan:** Because you're the only one who's awake and if I wake Sasuke up, he'll kill me.

**Sakura:** Nooo! He woooon't! Go wake him up right now!

**NeeChan:** I may be an idiot, but I'm not THAT stupid, Sakura.

**Sasuke:** STOP TALKING. -_Door slams._-

**NeeChan:** Look what you did! Dumbass.

**Sakura:** I don't know why I still live with you guys! You're such jerks! -_Storms off._-

**NeeChan:** ...Hey! You never got me that cake! ...Bitch.

**Kakashi:** Why don't you go to sleep?

**NeeChan:** -_Shrieks_.- God damn it, Kakashi! What did I tell you?! O-O

**Kakashi:** Hm? Oh, I have no idea. I don't listen to you.

**NeeChan:** Oh gee, thanks! xD

**Kakashi:** Um... where's Naruto?

**NeeChan:** He's in his.. Shit... I think he's sleep raping again.

**Kakashi:** Umm... sleep **raping**?

**NeeChan:** No! Who said raping? I said walking! Now go check if he's outside in the surrounding mile! Hurry!

**Kakashi:** Whatever. -_Sigh._-

**NeeChan: **-_Waits for Kakashi to leave._-

**Sasuke:** -_Screams._- NEECHAN!

**NeeChan: **Crap! Naruto!!

**Naruto:** Hmm?

**NeeChan: **-_Screams again._- Why does everyone keep doing that to me?! Oh wait! If you're not, then who...

**Sasuke:** -_Dragging Sakura out of his room by her hair._- Why isn't this thing tied up? It nearly tried to molest me!

-_Ding!_-

**Naruto:** Ohhhh! My Bagel Bites are done!

**Shikamaru: **Why the hell are you eating Bagel Bites in the middle of the night?

**NeeChan:** WHY DO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE KEEP APPEARING IN MY HOUSE AND SCARING THE CRAP OUTTA ME?! O-O

**Kakashi: **'Cause we feel like it.

**NeeChan: **-_Whines._- Well, if you're all here, make yourself useful and make me some Chinese food! And entertain me!

**Sasuke: I am NOT your slave.  
**

**NeeChan:** Yes you are! :D

**Sasuke:** Ugh, whatever. Naruto, come on.

**Naruto: **Where?

**Sasuke: **My room, 'cause it'll be more fun in there.

**Naruto:** -_Naive._- But, but... My Bagel Bites!

**Sasuke:** Screw the Bagel Bites!

**Naruto:** Screw you!

**Sasuke:** Yes! -_Grabs his arms and drags him into the bedroom._-

**NeeChan:** -_Watches as door slams._- o.O; That was so random...

**Sakura:** Yupp! o.o

**NeeChan:** Shut up, Sakura! Get in your cage!

**Kakashi: **Now, NeeCh-

**NeeChan: **Kakashi, if you don't let me do this, you'll be in there with her.

**Kakashi: **Sakura, get in your cage!

**Shikamaru: **What is wrong with you people?!

**NeeChan: **WHERE'S MY CHINESE FOOD, SHIKA-CHAN?

**Shikamaru: **I hate you all...

**NeeChan: **Yay. :D Now, where's my video camera? I have to go video tape Sasuke and Naruto so I can put it on YouTube and embarrass the crap out of them!

**Kakashi: **In the closet to the left.

**NeeChan:** Shweet.

--

Lol, that was the least entertaining one yet. Oh well!  
I'm always open for ideas for this:D They have to be crack-filled, though!


	5. Chapter 5

**NeeChan:** Man, I am so freaking bored!

**Sakura:** Well, that's your fault, now isn't it?

**NeeChan:** -_Scowls._- Did I ask you?

**Naruto:** -_Backs away._- I think she's PMSing...

**Sakura:** How the hell do you even know what that is?

**NeeChan:** He's a girl, obviously!

**Naruto:** Am not!

**NeeChan:** -_Squirts cheese in Naruto's face._- Yupp! -_Suddenly bangs her head off the wall_.- I want my Edward!!

**Naruto:** HAHAH!

**Sakura:** -_Smacks him in the head._- Shh! She'll kill you if she hears that!

**Naruto:** Why? It's just her boyfriend!

**NeeChan:** Not that Edward, idiot!! -_Throws hands up the air._- He's a his gram's anyway. -_Runs out of the room and comes back with books in her arms._- This Edward, see!! -_Squeals._-

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Sakura:** Twilight. -_Turns to NeeChan._- Why are you suddenly freaking out?

**NeeChan:** Because I have 6 days, 5 hours, 30 minutes and 13 seconds until Breaking Dawn comes out!!

**Sasuke:** Dumbass.

**NeeChan:** GAH! -_Drops her books._- GOD DAMN IT! WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT TO ME?!

**Sasuke:** -_Shrugs._- It's fun.

**NeeChan:** Pick them up!

**Sasuke:** Nope.

**NeeChan:** You know what, fine! -_Runs out of the room._-

**Sakura: **Wait, was she upset..? Oh my god... That's... awesome!

Naruto: Sakura, I hate you.

**NeeChan:** -_Over loud speakers._- You never got me that cake, Sakura!

**Sakura:** Err...

**Gai:** -_Appears next to Sakura._- WHAT LOVELY YOUTH YOU HAVE, SAKURA! YOU MUST LET ME ESCORT YOU TO YOUR BEDROOM!

**Sakura:** Pedophile!!

**NeeChan:** -_Still over loudspeaker.-_ Let's change that attitude of yours! :D

**Sakura:** Why, yes! I'd love to go out with Gai-sensei! You have no idea how long I've waited for this!

**Gai and Sakura:** -_Run out of the room._-

**Sasuke:** Oh god, I think I'm gunna puke...

-_Lighting flashes overhead._-

**Naruto:** WHAT THE?!

**Sasuke:** Shit, who gave NeeChan the effects remote?!

**NeeChan:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Gaara:** Me.

**Naruto:** -_Falls over unconscious._-

**Sasuke:** Gaara? Wtf?

**NeeChan:** -_Pops out of nowhere._- Okay, Gaara! Do your thing! -_Hugs him._-

**Gaara:** Don't hug me.

**NeeChan:** Aww, but Gaaaaraaaaaaaaaa! -_Puppy dog eyes._-

**Gaara:** -_Rolls eyes_.- Okay, fine. -_Picks up Naruto and walks away._-

**Sasuke:** Where the hell is he going?!

**NeeChan:** -_Grins evilly_.- To have a little fun!

**Sasuke:** Oh no he isn't! -_Runs off._-

**NeeChan:** -_Laughs maniacally._- It's great to be the author!

**Edward:** You know, you're being rather cruel.

**NeeChan:** Oh my god, EDWARD!

**Eddie:** -_Peeks out from behind a wall._- Yes?

**NeeChan:** Not you.

**Eddie:** Okie doke! -_sprouts wings and flies away._-

**NeeChan:** I think I'm on a shroom trip...

**Edward:** How did I get here, by the way?

**NeeChan:** -_Shrugs._- Dunno. Where's Bella? -_Looks around._-

**Bella:** I don't know!!

**NeeChan:** -_Spins in circles.-_ Where the hell is that coming from?!

**Edward:** Bella! -_Runs off._-

**NeeChan:** God damn it!

**Sasuke:** -_Sits down on the ground, exhausted._- I can't find them...

**NeeChan:** -_Frowns._- Well, duh! They're in the woods!

-_Ding!_-

**Naruto:** Bagel Bites!

**NeeChan:** Or not...

**Gaara:** Screw it, I'm going to find Lee.

**NeeChan:** Nooo! I've lost control of my world!

**Sasuke:** -_Smirks._-

**Sakura:** Why is no one fucking helping me?! -_Clawing her way out of a door._-

**Gai:** Sakura, you have such a youthful spirit!

**NeeChan:** Sakura, get back in that bedroom or make me some damn cake!

**Lee:** Cake?! Where?!

**Gaara:** Lee? What the fuck?

**Lee:** Gaaraaaa!

**NeeChan:** Fuck it, I'm going to bed.

**Kakashi:** -_Chuckles._-

**NeeChan:** And would people stop randomly appearing?!

**Deidara:** Nope.

**NeeChan:** -_Stops._- Oh my god, I love you. .-.

**Deidara:** Uhh... Tobi! -_Runs._-

**NeeChan:** Dang.


End file.
